teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Towa
"I want to please you Lord Dumplin." - Towa Towa (トワ, Towa) also known as Baroness Von Underboob or Top Bitch is a character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, a former antagonist and younger sister of Dabura. She later marries Demon God Dumplin becoming Demon Goddess Towa (悪魔 の女神 トワ, Akuma no megami Towa) after Dumplin defeats Demigra. Personality Originally, Towa thinks she is superior to every other being, and because of this, underestimates all of her opponents, calling them simple pests in her plan. She is cold and cruel, as shown by her attitude and lack of consideration of how her magic will distort and ruin time. She enjoys brainwashing people, and does not hesitate to use the technology on anyone. She is extremely persistent in her goals, attempting to distort time even after many failed attempts, simply because of her belief that she is worthy enough to completely destroy the fabric of space and time, and completely alter history to her whim. Towa seems to have somewhat changed after Dumplin seduced her to be together with him, although she acts the same, she holds a soft spot for the Demon God fulfilling his every need. Quotes "Oh, not bad. Keep that up and you might make my favorites list." '- Dumplin about to be number 1 on Towa's favorites list.'' Family '''Dumplin: Towa's husband and Demon God. Dabura: Towa's older brother. Spudz: Towa's step-son. Power At first, Towa's power is difficult to measure, but what is known is that she can hold her own against Super Saiyan Trunks. She uses her magic and abilities to assist Dumplin and toy with her opponents. As a scientist, she is a more strategic fighter, coming up with clever plans to deal with threats and enemies. In Xenoverse, she is capable of delivering rapid attacks from her staff and kicks, while moving around the battlefield with speed and grace. Like her brother, she is proficient at using a spear in combat, and is quite skilled at wielding her spear-staff. She is shown to be a powerful dark magic user, strong enough to control Cell during the Cell Games and Future Perfect Cell in the altered history of Age 785 of Trunks' timeline. Towa is proficient in both Ki and Magic. Similar to Bulma and Dr. Gero, Towa is a genius scientist. Like Dr. Gero, she is skilled in biomechanical engineering, genetic engineering, and biology. Techniques # Flight (Towa is capable of flight). # Ki Blast (The most basic energy attack). # Ki Sense (Towa can sense Ki naturally and uses this ability to identify fighters who possess powerful energy. Like her brother, she uses Kili as a unit of measurement for Power Levels). # Towa's Dark Magic (Towa is capable of using dark magic invented by Démigra in order to power up people into darker, more evil, and more powerful entities. She does this by launching a beam from her staff which infects the target with Dark Magic energy). # Size Manipulation (Using her staff, Towa can shrink or grow someone under her control). # Bloody Sauce (Towa fires a dark energy sphere that splits into five, and slows the opponent on impact. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Position Shift (Towa fires a Ki blast that causes her and her opponent to switch positions. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Time Bullet (Towa traps the opponent in a sphere of dark energy. One of Towa's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Full Power Charge (A technique used by Towa to charge ki. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Science Vanish (Towa warps off the battlefield for a few seconds before reappearing. Towa's Evasive skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Energy Zone (Towa's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, where she throws her staff into the ground (or air when Towa is not on the ground) and draws the Time Breaker symbol creating magic circle and uses rapid movement to teleport into the circle and grabs her staff while spinning around gracefully before launching a sphere of dark energy upwards, which produces a circular zone of energy that heals Towa and any allies with in the zone). # Time Bullet (ヘルバレット) (Towa creates a spherical space of magical energy around the opponent restraining and damaging the opponent). # Merge Darkness (Darkness Towa possess the power to forcefully merge Android 18 with Super 17 using her magic). # Towa's Spear Staff (A staff with sharpened points on each end, which Towa uses to cast magic (such as Towa's Dark Magic or Energy Zone), to attack enemies, and perform other techniques (such as Position Shift). She is capable of wielding it gracefully and effortlessly. She also uses the staff to sit on while floating in midair in a manner reminiscent of a witch's broom). Forms and power ups Darkness Towa Darkness Towa (Ankoku Towa) is a form taken on by Towa in the Hell Gate Attack Saga. In this form, Towa's magic is powerful enough to merge Super 17 and Android 18 together. Trivia *The name "Towa" comes from the Japanese word "Towa" which means "eternity". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Waifus Category:Immortal beings Category:Royal Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Dicks